heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Semicolon
Sleepy's sona. Please do not copy or use without my permission, and edit only if necessary. Thank you. =Description= Creeps is nothing short of plain, with an average build and height. Though a hybrid of Rain and Night, she might be mistaken simply as a RainWing upon first glance as her appearence leans more to that tribe. Due to her mixed blood, she is unable to shift colors, breathe fire, or spray venom although she still has fangs. Because genetics, okay? Lacking both upper and lower body strength, Creeps is not very muscular or athletic. With low stamina and particularly weak lungs, she is no long distance runner (though she could sprint if she wanted to, but what's the point of that in a mile?). She's more into orchestra than trying to one up her friends in a pushup contest. She is green all over, with the exception of her granite-grey eyes. Her main scales are a light olive, and her brows, horns and spines a bit darker. The scales plating her spine, arms, and legs are perhaps even a few shades darker than that, and her frill and wing membranes are a forest green. Her underscales are pastel green. She likes to keep things simple; nothing fancy, and doesn't look half bad in her school uniform: grey jacket (that's optional, really, but she wants to cover up as much scale as possible), white polo shirt, navy pants, and sneakers. She is rarely seen without her silver, thin-framed rectangular glasses, which she is very protective of and constantly wipes clean. =Personality= it's me irl. Creeps is a fretful, irritable, and overanxious dragoness. Most of her time is devoted solely to completing her assigned work, which she has a tendency to procrastinate on. This significantly cuts down on her sleep (which is around 2-5 hours). Consequently, she is very salty in the mornings, especially on Mondays. If you happen to annoy her on that day, lucky you. More often than not she finds herself snarling at the most trivial things; someone else's messy unreadable handwriting, grammatical or spelling errors, not jotting down notes fast enough (gotta blame my teachers for that), a smudge on her glasses, an unkempt desk... so on and so forth. But she's not mean, don't get the wrong idea. If you know her well enough, you'll see that she's actually kinda nice. Socializing is not easy for her. She, despite her efforts to change, is quick to judge based on first impressions. Arrogance and ignorance will immediately flag you as a potential enemy to her unless you prove otherwise, so don't be a jerk when you meet her. Please. It'll put her in a terrible mood for the rest of the day. She struggles with picking out the right words to say, and her sarcastic nature doesn't make introducing herself to others any less strange. She also overreacts a lot, which is probably why she's not very popular with people. Haha. She's very self conscious and cares greatly about how others perceive her, and would gladly choose reading a good scroll or a few games over a stroll downtown anytime. That doesn't mean she likes being alone, as she often prioritizes her friends over herself. She helps others more than she helps herself. Terribly insecure, despite all her "I don't really care"s and "Heh, whatever"s. She wants to believe that people care about her, but she's never anyone's priority and her family constantly throws harsh insults at her. She tries to act as cold and distant as she possibly can without being a total prick. Talks about fire and burning things a lot. She's scared of letting her facade consume her and possibly hurting someone, physically, mentally, or whatever. She doesn't want people to get hurt. Because she cares. She has a very keen eye for reflective things (except mirrors; she doesn't like to look at them, especially in the dark. It makes her paranoid as all heck.), and is distracted by practically everything. Her attention span is relatively short, and she zones out many, many times a day. She has to constantly fight the urges to doze off in a boring lesson during class. I don't know why, but she's really good at spotting out coins on the sidewalk while walking. A weird little habit of hers. =Bio= to fit into the WoF universe She was born the younger of the two siblings in her family, a little over 4 years apart. Her mother was a RainWing and her father a NightWing, making her and her older sister Rain and Night hybrids. She leaned more to the RainWing side, while her sister took more to the appearance of a NightWing. For the first few years of her life (she forgot how many), she lived in the Night Kingdom. She forgot a significant amount of her past life when her family moved to the Rain Kingdom in hopes that the children would obtain a wider and friendlier education opposed to the strict rule of the NightWing schools. There, she was often teased because she was different than the other dragons. Being so young an age, she was scarred by this but soon learned to accept the fact that she didn't fit in, whether it be because of her personality or appearance. Antagonized a lot. WIP =Relationships= Add your sona here, maybe? Elena: Creeps doesn't know Elena that well, but by what she's seen so far, she's a pretty cool dragoness! She hopes to get to know the IceWing a bit better in the future. Category:Females Category:ZzzSleepyCreeper's OCs Category:Hybrid Dragons Category:Dragonsonas Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Coded pages